Over the years, there have been many inventions to help secure automobiles from being stolen to give an owner a feeling of comfort when he/she leaves his/her automobile.
For example, audible and silent alarms have been designed to sound when a parked automobile is moved or senses motion. Unfortunately, these alarms often sound inadvertently. In fact, many people simply view these alarms as audible irritants and do not pay attention to them anymore. Even if people responded to such alarms, this type of system puts the onus on the car owner or other citizens to stop a potential car thief, potentially jeopardizing their own safety. Moreover, these audible alarms often sound alike and it can be difficult to recognize the source of the alarm. Hence, many users are forced to pay for expensive devices with more unique alarms sounds. In general, these car alarms are also not very complicated to bypass. It may only take fifteen (15) to twenty (20) seconds for a car thief to smash the window, lift the hood, and cut the wires to the siren. Alternatively, a car thief could short out the alarm with a high voltage charge even more quickly in many cases. Because the common occurrence of a car alarm sounding for 15-20 seconds will likely be ignored by most people, it will not serve as much of a deterrent for a determined car thief.
Another invention, the CLUB, is a well-known car theft prevention device that has sold tens of millions of devices through the years. The use of the CLUB is actually an antiquated idea that involves relatively primitive technology. Unfortunately, the CLUB is also fairly easily circumvented. A car thief can simply cut the steering wheel in one place with a hacksaw and remove the club and steal the car. While the CLUB is more difficult to bypass than a common car alarm, it can still be done if the car thief has sufficient time. For example, in the evening while a car owner sleeps, the car thief can probably disable the CLUB in 15 minutes or less.
Other car theft prevention accessories are also sold with the CLUB. A club cover (steel plate device that covers the steering wheel) can be utilized with the CLUB to prevent a car thief from sawing the steering wheel and removing the CLUB. However, this type of device is large and awkward to place on the steering wheel and to take off which may prevent many consumers from using it.
LoJack is another car theft prevention device that deters thieves from stealing a car because the location of the car can be tracked. However, if the car thief knows what to look for after stealing the car, he can dismantle the device in a secluded spot before a car owner even reports the car missing. Obviously, this device also can only be used as a deterrent and a determined car thief could still steal the car if he was willing to take the risk that the car might be located through the use of the LoJack system. Unlike the CLUB or the present invention, LoJack does not truly immobilize the car.
The physical kill start switch and computerized switch through an alarm are also inexpensive security features that can work well in helping to stop auto theft if the consumer is imaginative when installing it. Most consumers have their switch installed in a very common place which can be visible if the car thief should take a few seconds to look for it. Most car thieves know to look for a kill start switch if the car does start immediately. It may only take a thief a few minutes to locate this type of switch and bypass it.
Other devices, like valet keypads and keycards that are waived by the steering column, are useful, but if the consumer forgets his code or loses his keycard, he will be unable to start his car.
These devices, in the aggregate, can still be a good deterrent but do not solve the problem of automobile theft. Most thieves are able to bypass one or more of these devices.